


Wikipedia and parade

by silverwingcheeto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwingcheeto/pseuds/silverwingcheeto
Summary: Have a basic summery of what I want to do,which quickly came to mind after reading ohlooktheresabee's chapter,so thanks to them!I finally got free time at a very odd and stressful time, so once again,this may get edited to death before I'm done with it, would still appreciate comments! Even if it's ones that point out mistakes, because I'm sure to make them about now
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: St. Patrick's Day Johnlock





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohlooktheresabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/gifts).



Sherlock scrolled through the Wikipedia pages. Even skipping through the religious mythology that easily gets to wars, a lot that was found on a holiday very popular worldwide made little sense.

What he had found on St. Patrick's day was tempting to delete out of his mind soon after finding it, but Sherlock knew John was planning on getting into the same messes with excuses often heard afterwards by many. It was past time for John to get out of the tendencies and habits he has kept since they first moved to 221B years ago that only upset him.

"Evening Sherlock! Just getting a shower,then you can tell me if you found anything interesting there" John said, nodding at the laptop across Sherlock's legs before turning to close the door,"or in one of your experiments before I head out later" he said before hanging his jacket up, and giving Sherlock a grin before grabbing his work bags and heading upstairs.

Sherlock thought quickly over what he had observed. John was back from work, and had plans to head out. Not unusual with much of Baker Street having been decked out in green,foil decorations for days, but he didn't ask or encourage Sherlock to try to get out with him.

John was was often turned down when he did, but often made a fuss and pout in the process. He knew how stubborn John could be, often to a foolish extent. He was not usually this content, almost giddy about going bar hopping with Lestrade and the MET.

That only solidified what was left to do.

When John came downstairs shortly afterwards with still wet hair and clean, proper slacks, a button up shirt (more stylish than his collection of sweaters!) and a green cloth folded and easily seen in the small front pocket of the shirt.

Sherlock,while waiting,had gone to the kitchen and had fixed a simple sandwich from what he could find in the refrigerator until it looked correct.

"What is that you've done? Are you making yourself something for once before I go?" John said smiling"It is nice to see you take care of yourself, and not try to live on coffee and patches alone all the time"

"This is for you, I don't want you to get useless and mindless after a few drinks, because I do like to see you keep a level head when you can" Sherlock said, setting the plate on the counter in front of John.

John looked at the sandwich with wide eyes, and stopped his jaw from dropping. He saw bits of the pink mix that still had some white swirls (did Sherlock mix ketchup and mayonnaise before putting it on the sandwich?), and several layers of pickles on both sides of the ham lunch meat between the bread slices.

"I did what I could, since there hasn't been any more cheese bought since my last fermentation and mold experiment, but you don't have to look at it like that! The toes and ears are on the very bottom shelf and are not in any part of your sandwich" Sherlock said, watching John with a smirk.

"Why....thank you Sherlock" John said, getting the sandwich and carefully taking a bite over the plate, so he wouldn't get anything on his shirt. Looking up slowly at Sherlock as he chewed, he watched him walk over and take a bottle off of somewhere towards the back on top of the refrigerator.

He then took two wine glasses down from a shelf and filled them with a dark drink that had a familiar smell, though the bottle was bagged.

"I use this bottle at times during one of my disquises. I've cleaned and filled it with different things at different times, but seeing what day is getting closer,this is filled with Guinness." Sherlock said, pushing one of the wine glasses towards John's plate before taking the other one.

John chewed, swallowed, and gave Sherlock a confused glare.

"I don't think it's a good idea to drink much before I get to the bar. I appreciate the sandwich,as bar food will not be cheap the day before St. Patrick's, but this drink is a bit of a heavy start to a bar hop" John said before taking another bite.

"You may see it as a heavy start, but I've already finished the last part of the bottle of white wine for my plans" Sherlock said, before clinking his glass with John's and taking a sip.

John finished his sandwich quietly. He smirked with an amused jealousy. Sherlock could finish off the last...what may have been two full glasses like the one before him left of wine,still moved and talked gracefully,was able to work on a sip of another drink, and still had the mind to talk and move looking better than so many will tonight. John included himself in the ones that will be looking less later on. What plans could he possibly have that he meant?

"That is a lot to finish,have you eaten anything yourself yet?" John asked as he took his plate to the sink.

"I have eaten plenty today,I would like to go with you,but you are not going anywhere outside of 221B."

"But I will be meeting up with someone I was set up to see tonight!" John turned angrily at Sherlock.

"I know, Lestrade told me Anderson set you up with someone to give you a break from me they feel you must need. I looked into it. The woman you would see is one of Andersen's many past encounters, and will likely use you like she has many others. I arranged for her to meet up at another place with someone else looking for an affair. The senator from three cases back?"

"So I'm not allowed a break?! I'm not looking to get married again, but I do need some break from my work,cases, changing diapers, and being stuck in these same walls tonight!" John then sighed,took a large drink from his glass and crouched in his seat leaning into his crooked arms, staring at the floor, trying not to cry.

"You know we have Rosie staying out of London with my parents until this mess clears. It is known and celebrated worldwide, but mostly used as a reason to get drunk and have excuses for bad choices. You don't need anymore bad choices,or the sadness they bring you." Sherlock said slowly.

"So, despite not having a grey hair on your head,you are going to parent ME. No relaxing in a way you don't approve of,I can just get stupid drunk in my own apartment or you'll take anything fun away" John got up and walked towards the stairs,only going up a few before sitting on the stairs and tearing up

"I did not mean like that! I've needed the same break for some time! I just don't want to see you sad if it can be prevented" Sherlock said as he took the few steps over to the stairs and crouched in front of John who was quietly crying.

John looked up, sniffing and wiping a sleeve across his nose before looking Sherlock in the eyes. " It is not something you would get. I need my drink back" he said before leaning over to get up.

Sherlock put a hand over his shoulder, preventing John from getting up. "No need to go, drinking too much will hinder you as well,we both don't want that" he said. "You've had the rest of the wine,and I've just had a good sip of what YOU fixed me!" John shouted in frustration..

Sherlock reached his hand to brush across John's chest,then down his stomach. When John was starting to look down at the left hand, the right hand held the back of his head by the hair as Sherlock leaned in to start kissing him. Then the left hand was brushing with slowly increased friction across John's crotch area.

John started arching into the kiss as Sherlock pulled back a few centimeters and smiled. "I drank enough to only have focus where it was needed for now. You don't need the same. As you said,you need stress relief, and I hope I can make you less sad" he said before he resumed the kissing and his left hand had never stopped working.

It was not long before clothes were by the stairs,in front of the fireplace...and it didn't take too long before Sherlock lost the ability to only focus with no physical distractions.

Later the next day,they watched through the curtains at a parade going down Baker Street.

Neither had cared to get properly dressed. They had only walked around in a towel or a blue dressing gown because the curtains were drawn away from the window, and yesterday was John's last day of work before his next small stretch of time off.

"You know, when I looked up what this holiday is, aside from a reason for bars everywhere to make money, I found a few interesting tales" Sherlock said, looking down the street and accepting the cup of coffee John had made and walked over with for each of them.  
"How so?" John asked  
"Apparently,all of the snakes were driven from Ireland by a saint. Was not aware Ireland ever had the climate for many reptiles,but then I looked further and it made sense"

"Hmmm?" John said, leaning against a shelf, sipping his own cup of coffee mixed the way he liked.

"Well,many medical symbols involve snakes along with other things. Staffs,wings,but always with a snake. Then saw that snake venom has often been used in different medicines. Even recently"

"Like with some blood pressure medication?" John added, looking from Sherlock to the parade.

" Yes,among other things. It also makes sense that many medicines come from a posion. Snakes have always been lovely for people to keep around,as long as they know how to respect them" Sherlock said, looking and smiling at John.

"The children that have been treated for snakebite might not agree. Or thier parents. Or adults that get bit." John said,watching one of the larger floats get marched further down the street.

"They were never taught respect to begin with!"

"That,after seeing how some patients are,and thier parents....I can only agree with you" John looked at Sherlock with a smile and took another sip.

"I didn't like that snakes were chased away,that isn't always needed. That's why you had to be pinned to the table thoroughly. I didn't need any more of the worst dates around chasing you off and making you sad, Again" Sherlock then looked at John and took his own sip of coffee.

John blushed and looked back at the parade. He should have figured it was long planned. His knees, wrists, and many places were still sore, but apparently he liked being pinned the way Sherlock had done it, even if the ambition was the last thing he was expecting.(though he can't say it was unwanted by any means). You don't need to stab something through to keep it wanting to stay in place.

They watched the parade go by,then got dressed when Sherlock recieved a text.

Lestrade would be by soon,and needed help making sense of a case.


	2. Cases and life soon afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well,this is Katanity's suggestion,but there are many ways to it. Many reconnections,a case or two,we can throw in some jealousy...see what happens with the boys

John walked inside 221B .A long, hectic night shift was sprung on him when the Doctor that usually worked Monday nights in that part of the hospital was sent home. This was after being treated for a broken ankle.

Or more precisely,an ankle that had been run over with a truck.

Sherlock was in his chair,distanced in what seemed like his mind palace when he looked over as John closed the door.

"It's been a long night, and I still have my own shift to get up for tomorrow morning! Pediatrics is a mess to watch over!.....but is our young mess in bed?" John asked, looking Sherlock back in the eyes.

Sherlock's eyes went to a rolled black jacket on John's chair.

"She fell asleep around 3. Before noon I wrapped up and texted Lestrade details of the case we were given that went into more they didn't think to look into or worry about that solved what was needed!" Sherlock said, rolling his eyes in a hushed whisper "then we went to the park,danced,told stories,had a late dinner and tea party, and I was just working through modes on the violin. Got carried away and she fell asleep. I gave her my coat and let her be. Oh yes, a woman stopped by earlier,she was looking for you" he ended with a smirk.

"What kind of woman?" John asked, checking the inside of a work bag he had just hung up, and hanging his hat on top of his coat on the hook.

What kind of woman would even know to look for him? So many were fans of the blog, and especially the one with the fascinating mind that often gets blogged about, but no one looked to track down the blogger?

"Lots of muscle compared to many women we see in this part of London. Said you might remember her when she was your leutenant once. She's retiring now,but wants to get her family together for something. Left her number"Sherlock nodded to a note folded on the table.

Her family, someone who used to be her captain....

"Did she have dark hair and eyes Sherlock?" John asked as he had dumped two cans of stew in a pot, and was stirring as it warmed up.

"Hard not to, she was black with very dark skin as well. Why would a woman you worked with so long ago,look you up and call you now? What do you know of her family?" Sherlock asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"That would be Katy! She enlisted as soon as she aged out of foster care!" John caught himself and quieted down, looking at the lump on the chair. He soon looked right at Sherlock with a smile and kept stirring the stew before leaving it behind with a lid on it.

"It's been years, but she still sees me as family. Along with few others in service with her. I wonder what she's reaching this far out to gather everyone for?" John asked,then looked at Sherlock who seemed downcast.

"Don't look that way! I can tell you your not the first one,thin as a rail,with attatude and authority problems I have dealt with. You're just the first one I have fallen for." He leaned up and kissed Sherlock. "She was never my type, and it took long enough for me to see that you are. Now let's have a small dinner, keep the fire up to keep that one warm" he said, nodding towards the living room "and at least get a good nap in before I have to shower and get to my work tomorrow."

================≠================÷===  
Ok, that's long enough,so I'll end it here before I get back home and add another chapter to this set of adventures that isn't even properly started yet. Things will get fun and antsy soon.


	3. When the party ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, things went longer than I planned on,but I'm sure many writers know when you set the boys lose,they can do anything!  
> Even start out quite domestic
> 
> I went to a coffee place with my notes and plans to map out and put something else together,but being reminded I wasn't quite through here yet just left me with something I couldn't leave alone
> 
> Even if I get hated for the steps I take with it,,,but details are important!

John will be home at 11, then they will meet Katy at the local courthouse,then then they are to meet up with what army mates could be gathered by Sholto at a high end restaurant/bar.

Sherlock could tell John was withholding information,but when pestered he simply told Sherlock not to worry. He was welcomed to stay or leave whenever he wants,once the paperwork is done.

What paperwork? Why are they meeting Katy at a courthouse?

Rosie was busy climbing a tree. She had fell from it a few times last year, but had only learned further where not to step and what to watch for. She could not be convinced to stay off,so Sherlock watched and started off by giving her warnings when they went for walks to and in the nearby park.

By now,there was no need to.

She was too much like John for restrictions she saw no need for to do any good, whether John would agree to it or not.

"It looks like we should be started home Watson!" Sherlock shouted up the tree,only seeing a dangling pair of leather shoes hanging from branches further up.

"Will it be another night at Molly's?" A high pitched voice said from the branches above.

"It is, depending on how this goes, I've already called Molly and told her you may be there two nights,we can't be sure" Sherlock hated not telling her the whole truth, but it would lead to more questions than he had answers for,and he had a sense it would upset John.

Well,no use in both of them being upset.

Molly was waiting on them when they got home,and left with Rosie.

Right after she looked Sherlock in the eyes,gave him a hug, rubbed his shoulder and smiled before walking away, child in hand.

It was 11. Seemed to take hours to get there,but it was soon 11. He had showered, changed clothes, and combed his hair but looking out the sun and clouds stayed in a form of stasis. John could be heard walking to and unlocking the front door before jogging up the indoor steps and opening the apartment door.

"Oh good! As usual you have things taken care of and found the best suit to wear, while....if they didn't already know me before,they would think I'm a slob next to you." John hung up his coat and bags."Shouldn't be a long rinse,then we'll be on our way" John turned into Sherlock's chest with his arms propped against the wall, cornering him in.

John took a few breaths,looked up at Sherlock and quietly huffed. "You should know better than to corner me. What is the meaning for this? This is-"  
"What IS it" Sherlock shouted "there's something you're NOT telling me! Why are we meeting Katy in a courthouse?"  
John looked Sherlock in the eyes,corners of his mouth perking,but keeping a calm face.  
"She found someone. There is no wedding because her partners parents don't agree to this,but they have also been fostering a pair of siblings they will legally adopt while thier at it which they also do not agree with. I was happy to call and hear her voice when I called her this morning. We'll be meeting up at the new Selene's later with the whole group, for what she joked will likely be the last drink they will risk having for some time with kids around"

"Why did you not feel like telling me? Was she an old fling with your residential sentiment?" Sherlock asked,with the masked expression and final smirk.

"By the time she was promoted under me,she was too young and immature. I joked that she was like having a little sister around, and though she did get around the barracks, I made it clear she and soldiers like her were never allowed near mine. Now can I get a quick shower or do I have to make you move?"

With that, Sherlock backed up and waved his hands out of the way, leaving room for John to dart to the shower upstairs.

Soon he was down, with combed wet hair and the blue lined tuxedo he had,but rarely wore.

Getting a cab to the courthouse was,as usual,too easy to do when Sherlock hailed it. 

Even though it was more of a matter of signing papers for the marriage, her and her red headed, noticably younger husband still walked down the hallway while music played on a cell phone. John was not only invited, but walked with her down the hallway to 'give her away'.

The husband came from a very wealthy family that thought it wrong that Katy was 10 years older, had no recognized family,and did something as unladylike as work her way up in the army. According to the gossip afterwards for anyone with ears at the bar/grill called Selene's.

Several of John's regiment had met Sherlock before on thier past cases,and a few that hadn't were checking him out.

"We need to go now gents, your familiar with how he can be" John said, tugging Sherlock's arm. "Good luck Katy! Will see you soon if you're moving here, ask everyone else,we have to go!" He said, blowing a kiss her direction.

They were outside,and John had propped Sherlock against a tree by the road. He looked up. This many men,that knew and wanted to show respect to Katy had showed up in uniform and pretty much kept the familiar stance and behavior she grew to find support in.... Sherlock's pupils were blown. Even with it getting dark,he might have been mistaken for being under the influence of more than the alcohol. His waves of nerves earlier and insecurity should not have been there. John had an idea how that could be fixed.

John was jumping in place, but Sherlock leaned over towards the street and waved a cab over. They got in the back seat and Sherlock told the driver "221B, usual place Harvey, make it quick"  
"Will do" said the driver, and slid the dividing slate shut to give them a touch of privacy. Soon they were on thier way.

"I know you don't like weddings,or any large crowds really,but I wanted to show you" John said quietly,leaning into Sherlock.

"Show me what exactly? Because I didn't have to leave that crowd so soon" Sherlock mumbled, keeping his eyes away and his head pointed downward.

"How quick and easy that was, when or if you ever want it. No need for big gatherings,no need to bring family along. It can be what you make it."

The cab stopped in front of 221B, and John let the driver run Mycroft's card to pay. 

Walking in the apartment,John closed and locked the door behind him before he went upstairs. Again,to close and lock the door before shedding shoes,coat, and going to the kitchen to start tea.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair with his hands propped in front of his face,but his coat and boots were still on.

'He's stressed out and maybe needing clarity on several things. Just what I thought,he needs to be shown directly.'John thought, starting to pull on the belstaff.

"Coat and boots off,NOW" John said,then leaned close to his eyes." You'll have plenty to save up in that mind palace of yours later, for now,you need to stay alert and learn, absorb,accept who you belong to"

The tea kettle went off and John walked towards the kitchen, looking back. "I'm making the tea the way we like them. I'll be there soon and we can start by seeing if you can obey orders"  
===========================================

Hate leaving teases,but when I got home I was interrupted,told to put the phone away and watch something,ECT. every few minutes! And there's concern that I want to get out of the house everyday just to be alone! Yeah, everyone working from home has a downside, because there is no minute to myself without it seeming like everyone and thier dog is fussing at me for wasting time on something easy to do (yes, because all of the writers here know how easy it is to make anything with quality. Hearing how they could do so much better is laughable, because I've told them to step up and show me. They don't want to waste time like I have been....) and not worth the time what they like apparently is. I have ease writing now, because it's 1am, but I need to crash for my next escape to writing alone with lots of coffee tomorrow...then the round of re edits will begin.

I'm sure I messed something up, feel free to call me out on any of it!


	4. After party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will try for a final, good ending! With feelings for our boys, learning, and bits of the smut that's well treasured here when done right

John measured and stirred both teas carefully. Trying to take calming breathes he had learned to rely on more and more since he had moved back to live with Sherlock again.

Truth is, even when he thought he had lost him,there still seemed his presence under his skin.

Then he had come back, and over time John recovered enough to try and get closer to his old, familiar habits.

Which Sherlock as usual went right back to shattering to bits,but like an union peeling,there were tears, frustration, and now John hoped he would never need to date again.

Now it was clear where his heart always had been, but Sherlock was never one for subtlety and hints. Even for a genius who knew how to read people better than they cared for anyone else to know,he was terrible at seeing to himself.

Well, it had been a long time since he last let that part of himself surface,but John Watson could be very direct when need be.

He carried the teas on a tray to the living room, and set the tray on a table. Turning to look at Sherlock's chair, he saw the coat had been hung up and shoes untied, but still on his feet as he sat in his chair, looking at John with his hands on each armwrest.

"So you choose NOW to not follow basic orders when I just made and brought us TEA!" John said,as he stepped in front of the table. He looked at Sherlock with a straighter back and a stern look, before it was followed with an almost grin and a gleam in his eyes.

"What will you do about it John?! I keep saving the day,saved you, and finally arranged to give you what I've deduced may have been one of the best sexual experiences you have had in a long time, despite your dating and past marriage. I think I need something more,but I don't want to put my finger on it. Too much messy sentiment" Sherlock started out by shouting,but ended in a mumble and his head in his hands.

"How much do you value your trousers?"John asked directly,but looking forward and away from Sherlock.

"These I have had for a bit long regardless,after today they will need to be seen to and refit or-"

John had taken his small knife, carefully put it through the seam work along the inside of the leg ankle, and let it slowly move upwards, cutting seams until the knife was close to Sherlock's groin. He then repeated the action with the other leg, leaving a narrow patch to cover between Sherlock's legs.

He then folded the knife and put it on the table by the tray of tea before turning back and slowly unbuttening the collar of Sherlock's stylish shirt and the two top buttons with a gleaming, look and a smile.

Sherlock wasn't sure if he should be scared,or wanted to see where this went,but soon John had his hands at the bottom of Sherlock's undershirt.

He soon saw nothing but color,then darkness as both shirts were lifted up and over his head. When the button up hung on his wrists,John just rolled the shirts until Sherlock's wrists were tightly bound together.

John dove under the bound arms and grabbed the top waist around what was left of the cut trousers. Sherlock stilled,shocked and stunned that it felt like John was chewing through one of the crotch seams. When that hold was released,John was able to grab both sides and give a final rip before pulling the ripped bottoms away from Sherlock.

*Sigh* "I know your tendencies with pants Sherlock, and I am certainly not done there either! This will be a learning curve both of us"John said calmly, looking over as he tightened the boots on Sherlock's feet before tying each bootlace to opposite feet of Sherlock's chair.

"You need to learn who it is you are now owned by now. We have two days for you to get that through your head. Let me know if you need bathroom breaks,or any breaks,but it will be however long it takes before anything is finished."

John wiggled out,darted to the kitchen, and came back setting a few things on the table.

"Patients with allergies often have to rely on other things to use for lube, I'm almost out. With you slouched over that way, I can start with the tea. It could use a quick warm up in the microwave"

"That ruins the flavor" Sherlock said in a whine.

"I'll just warm up mine then,it won't be used for direct drinking regardless. Don't take that tone! I know where you keep the crop!" John said, marching in the kitchen, taking a long drink from his cup before grabbing the rest of the kettle. He quietly got a piece of ice from the freezer to put in his cup before taking the same sounding steps back carrying one in each hand.


End file.
